The vast majority of computers are accessed through user interfaces that include an optical display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). Optical displays are becoming increasingly prevalent as the use of processor-based mobile devices expands through the population. LCDs typically include one or more light management films to enhance display performance parameters, e.g., output luminance, illumination uniformity, viewing angle, and overall efficiency. These light management films are generally stacked between a backlight assembly and an LCD panel and can include prismatically structured layers, reflective polarizer layers, absorptive polarizer layers and/or diffuser layers. In some applications, optical displays used with computers and mobile devices also incorporate layers that provide for touch sensing or electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.